FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention applies to an eyelet buttonhole machine that is stopped in one revolution of the main stitching shaft by using methods such as a stop dog contacting a stop bolt. The stopping action is very violent. This stop motion presents an innovative method of slowing the machine down. By using roller control to reliably situate the brake pad above the cam before engaging contact of the brake with the cam, most of the reliability problems associated with the stop motion have been eliminated.
In the area of the braking, the first phase of stopping an eyelet buttonhole machine, there have been many and various methods used. One method is to use a fly over lever to hold back the brake pad until activating the contact with the cam surface. Using this technique, if the brake begins too far from the surface, it could skip along the cam, resulting in poor attenuation of the speed and the possibility of missing the recess with the stopper arm. Among others, dual pulley systems and spring systems were also attempted but never performed satisfactorily. Most had the similar problems as the fly over lever system or just could not absorb enough of the energy to slow the machine down. All other systems also required constant adjustments to maintain the stopping mechanism.